


I Still Love You

by OmegaDirewolf



Series: Extra [8]
Category: Celebrities - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: All Over Again, Apologies, Cheating, Drunken Confessions, Engagement, England (Country), England Subarbs, England Tour, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartbreaking, Humiliation, I Love You, Marriage Proposal, Non-Consensual Hugging, Public Humiliation, Rain, Running Away, Stars, Three Years Later, Wet Clothing, Wet From The Rain, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaDirewolf/pseuds/OmegaDirewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after all this time, after everything that happened....he still wants you.....but you don't know if you still want him.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Love You

Three years. It's been three years since you've seen those bright green eyes face-to-face. Three years since you've touched that messy head of curls. Three years since you've felt those pink lips on yours, since you felt those strong arms around you. Three years since you've felt his warmth.

Yet here he was; standing on your porch, hands deep in his pockets, in the middle of the night, soaking wet from the rain.

You hated him for what he did to you; for cheating on you and humiliating you on a club stage. So the only rational thing to do was: slam the door in his face; and you did.

"(Y/n)!?" his muffled voice coming through the door as he knocked some more. "Love, its me, Haz-"

"I know who you are, Harry! Now go away!" you yelled at the door, pressing your balled up fists to it.

" 'Go away'? But (Y/n), I came to-"

"I don't care what you came to do! I hate you, so just leave!" Tears started to brim your eyes.

/God/ you hated him! Yet seeing him again, even three years after running away that night, it brought back all those memories.

You remembered how his eyes would light up when he saw you. How he would always be warm and ready to cuddle. And how every time, before going to sleep, he would whispered to you every little thing he loved about you; because he said that if he weren't to wake up the next day, he wanted the last thing he ever told you to be how much he loved you.

But then, on that last night you saw him; the night you caught him with another woman and he dragged you onto a club stage and humiliated you, he took it back. He took all of it back; told you he never loved you, hated your smile and eyes; hated your face. Told you your body did nothing but disgust him, and that he hated to sound of your voice and the very sight and scent of you.

Then, he laughed; laughed as you ripped your wrist from his grip, as you jumped off the stage and pushed past the boys. As you quickly made your way through a crowd of laughing men and women and ran out the club to your car.

You had hopped in and drove off, constantly wiping your eyes to clear the tears and not suffer a car crash; though right then, all you wanted to do was die. You got to the flat you and all the boys and their girlfriends shared. As you ran in, El bumped into you.

She gasped at the sight of you and continuously asked what was wrong but you just pushed by and ran to your's and Harry's room.

You locked the door and sat on the bed, silently letting the tears drop onto the fabric of your lavender dress. You stood and grabbed a suitcase, and started dropping in your clothes and toiletries. You walked over to the dresser where you had a bottle of perfume and saw the pictures.

All of them were of you and Harry, all of when you would go out; to the beach, lake, city, or the woods. You lightly picked one up and admired it, but then his hateful words flooded into your head. Out of rage, you threw it at the window. It shattered the glass and plummeted to the ground outside. You grabbed the others and threw them too; at the windows, walls, doors, and mirrors (despite your superstitions.)

'(Y/n)?!' Eleanor called through the door that night. 'Are you alright?! (Y/n)!?'

You zipped and picked up your bag. Opening the door, you pushed past her again, ignoring her calls. You walked into the kitchen and pulled out the glass bottle of Jack you kept filled with money.

'(Y/n)?!' you heard a distant call, Niall. '(Y/n), love, where are you?'

He walked into the kitchen and saw you stashing your bottled money in your bag.

'(Y/n),' he sighed. 'Love, he didn't mean it-'

'Save it, Nailler, I don't wanna hear it.' You move around him and hastily walk out the flat, leaving the door open.

Just as you popped the trunk of your car it began to rain, and a black SUV sped into the drive way. You hurriedly stuffed your suitcase in the trunk, slammed it shut and ran to your car door. You swung it open and just sat down when you heard all their broken voices.

'(Y/n)!!' It was Louis, Liam, Danielle, Zayn, and Perrie. '(Y/n), Don't go!'

But you didn't listen; you slammed your door, turned on and revved up the car and drove. Drove away into the rainy night; away from the lie that was your love; drove away from Harry.

Yet, of course, here he was, right behind the door you were slowly backing away from and shaking your head at as he banged on it, yelling your name and to open it.

"(Y/n), love, please! I'm begging you," he said. "Open up, I need to talk to you!"

You frowned. "Talk to me?" you yelled back. "After three motherfucking years, you want to talk to me?! Are you fucking serious, Harold?!"

You could here him sigh despite the door and rain. "(Y/n), you know I hate it when you call me Harold."

You humorlessly chuckled. "Yeah, /Harold/, I know you hate it. Just like I know you hated everything about me! My face, my body, my voice! I know you hate it just like I hate you!"

There was silence from behind the door. You closed your eyes and sighed. /He's gone,/ you thought.

 

 

Wrong.

You heard a sudden crash upstairs. You ran up to your bedroom and collided with something tall, firm and wet; Harry.

You fall back and gasp as strong hands grab your shoulder and waist.

You both stay like that; him holding you mid-fall and you looking into his eyes with wide ones.

He was breathing heavily, probably from climbing up a gutter to your bedroom window (which he broke) in the pouring rain.

"(Y/n)," he breathed.

You gulped hard, tears brimming your eyes again. "What do you want, Harry?" you pleaded.

He looked at you with a pained expression, before pulling you upwards and into him. He began to cry, holding you against him, burying his face in the crook of your neck.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I am so sorry for what I did to you, (Y/n)."

You shook your head. As much as it hurt to see him that way, why did he have to wait three years?

He pulled back and looked at you in the eyes. "(Y/n), love, I know what you're thinking: why now?"

You nodded as a few tears fell, not trusting your voice.

He gulped and nodded. "Love, I-I couldn't find you. You- you disappeared! I called all around, to our friends and family, asking where you were and they didn't know. Nobody knew..."

You downcast your eyes. It was true, you went completely off the radar in an attempt to never have to see him again. You even moved to the suburbs of England to get away from him. Apparently, your plan failed.

"How did you find me," you asked softly.

"I- I remembered how much you used to say you loved to see the stars. How you always wanted to move out of the city to be able to see them all at night. I looked around in all of the suburbs, asked if anybody had seen you. One person said he did, but I couldn't go looking for you right then. The boys and I got busy, the girls tried to help but they were clueless... It took me three years..."

You looked up at him. "What do you want?" you asked in a quivering breath.

He looked pained again. "You," he whispered. Before you could even think of an answer, his lips were suddenly pressed against yours. He pulled back, pressing his forehead to yours. "I missed that. Feeling your soft, pink lips..."

You closed your eyes, tears streaming down. You didn't know what to do. You missed the feeling of his lips, his arms- him, too. But he hurt you and even though it'd been three years ago, it was going to take alot from him to be able to give your forgiveness.

"Can you forgive me, (Y/n)? Because, I swear to you, I didn't mean any of those things I said. I love your eyes: they sparkle as if there were stars within them. Your smile: it's like a stray beam of sunshine that caught on your face. Your lips: there like-"

You cut him off, pressing your lips against his. He's frozen for a bit but soon moves his mouth in sync with yours. His arms pressed you more tightly against him and you wrapped yours around his neck. You pull back in need for air and look him in the eyes. He sheepishly grins and you giggle, bury your face in his neck.

He laughs and lifts you a bit, spinning you in the air for a little. As he sets you back down he gets on both knees, holding your hands in his. You look down at him, staring into his beautiful green orbs.

"(Y/n), baby, I love you with all my heart. And I would become the most honored and most happiest man on the face of the earth- in the whole star-filled galaxy- if you would marry me.

You gasp as he reaches in his pocket and pulls out a little lavender box. He opens it and sets it your hands, waiting for your response.

You gulp and blink tears as you slowly nod 'yes'. He grins, jumping up and laughing, wrapping you in his arms and kissing you passionately. He quickly slips the ring on you finger and pulls you in for another kiss.

You grabbed his hand, leading him to your bedroom. You turn to him, lifting his shirt and helping him out of his soaking pants. You pulled him to your bed, wrapping the blankets around him.

"I love you," he whispered, as you cradled his head on your chest and his arms were around your stomach.

You smiled and stroked his hair, kissing his temple. "I love you, too."

He held you tighter and soon he drifted to sleep. Leaving you awake, you wonder if what you had done was right. . .

Pondering it over and considering all the facts, you decided it was. You still loved Harry, and he still loved you. . . It just took him a while to come to you to say it.

You chuckled lightly and kissed his temple again. "Took you long enough," you whispered, before you too were pulled under with weariness.

**Author's Note:**

> NO sorry, im not a one direction fan, but this was requested by a friend so yeah :)


End file.
